Trying Not to Love You
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: He was a soldier, destined to do his Queen's bidding. She was a delivery girl, stuck on a farm with her grandmother everyday. When their paths crossed, she thought he'd disappear. Instead, he fell in love no matter how hard he tried not to. But it didn't matter, his wolf had chosen a mate and no matter what, he would love her anyway. He only hoped that she would love him too.


He tried not to love her, he really did try. But her eyes would pierce into his, a faint smile playing on her lips as she stared, and he knew that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was strong, stronger than he'd ever know, and she was so set on finding her grandmother that he couldn't help but get caught up in her. Her laugh would trickle into his eardrums - his genetically advanced eardrums he reminded himself - and it would consume him. Her scent - she smelled of dirt, flowers, and a hint of vanilla- would invade his senses like the plague - he'd rather have the plague - constricting his senses so that all he could smell was her, every part of her. It drove him insane - no, she drove him insane. Especially when her hands - hands that were worn away from years of farm work yet were still soft as silk- would brush against his skin as light as a feather, he couldn't contain himself any longer. When her lips brushed against his softly, his mind shut down completely, autopilot coming into effect as his arms yanked her back against him in an attempt to taste her lips once more. He only knew her for a few days but he loved her none the less. His wolf had chosen a mate, someone to rule beside him, and it drove his human side insane.

He spent the nights staring at her in the dark. She wasn't aware of his presence, not entirely but a part of her knew that he was watching her. He'd sit on the floor next to her head, one of his fingers twirling in her hair ever so slightly, just enough that he could feel her without disturbing her. When her hand would fall off the side, he'd take it gently into his, kissing the soft skin ever so lightly before placing it gently back onto the bed. His stomach would rumble around 3 am, forcing him to leave her in search of food that wasn't the disgusting canned tomatoes - those liars branded them as freshly grown but he knew the truth - and he'd begin to lift himself off the floor. Tonight was no different than the rest, he stared at her until his body wanted more food - it wasn't his fault he was built like that - so when 3 am rolled around and he stood to leave, he found her hand gripping onto his tightly and the muffed words of "don't go" ringing in his ears, he knew that she loved him as well. She moved over in the bed, leaving enough room for one more body to fit in it as her composure returned to that of one sleeping. He moved onto the bed, his arms wrapping around her small frame as he buried his face into her hair. He breathed her in, ignoring the rumblings of his stomach and concentrating on the warmth radiating off of her body as he drifted into sleep.

He could tell something was off when she returned from Lunar and back onto the ship. Her scent was different - no longer smelling like a garden or vanilla, he could tell - and the way she moved wasn't one of a girl who he fell in love with. No, he knew that she stood too still, too stiff to be someone who grew up on a farm and shot him with a gun all because she wanted to find her grandmother. His mind was clouded however and it didn't register that she wasn't his. This imposter wasn't his alpha female - as much as she loved to tease him about it, he knew it was true - and all he felt was guilt. But underneath that guilt was fury, a wolf that lost everything and wanted to taste blood once more.

He went insane. Not the insane that she drove him, the one he loved to feel because he knew that she was his and that she was the one, the only one, who could do that to him and made him love it. No, this insanity plagued his every waking thought, taking over every action, every step that he took, all of it in search of her. He nearly killed the rest of the crew, his wolf side coming out, his animal instincts taking over because she was gone. His moon, his stars, his entire world was taking from him and he blamed himself for it. He promised to protect her, to do everything in his power to keep her from harm and yet, he failed.

No one was allowed in her room. No one was allowed to sit on her bed, or go near her clothes. No one was allowed to organize her things because it would tamper with her smell. No one was allowed to mention her name because no one knew what kind of reaction it would make. Some days he would walk around like a lost puppy, his tail between his legs, utterly lost because she wasn't there. Other days, he'd be furious and kept locked up in her room just so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. The only thing he continuously ate was tomatoes.

He ripped through guard after guard, the blood purging against his skin, the copper tasting invading his taste buds as he surged toward her. He came across the glass casing of the room, taking into account what was in each of the casings. Dozens upon dozens of creatures, plants, and even artifacts were spread across the room, each seemingly staring at him as he sniffed her out. She lay in the far left corner of the room, her back facing the glass as she faced towards the wall. He couldn't smell her, but he knew it was her. Her hair wasn't as bright any more, her body seeming to be malnourished underneath her clothes, and her skin was a sickly pale color. His hand pressed against the glass, a whimper escaping his lips as he watched her unmoving body. He whimpered again, his ever fidgeting fingers tapping against the glass in an attempt to wake her. She stirred lightly, rolling her body to face the annoying tapping. Her eyes widened, struggling to get to her feet as she pressed her hand against the glass. She stared at him, her other fist coming to bang against the glass violently. He couldn't hear his name but he could see the outline of her lips whisper it over and over again. Stars, he missed those lips. He banged against the glass, a small crack forming where his fist connected to it. He banged again, over and over beating against it until it shattered to the floor. She collapsed against him, whimpering as his arms snakes around her form. She curled into his chest, soaking in the warmth that was him. His lips pressed against her temple, a soft hum vibrating from his chest as he carried her away from it all. The only thing people could hear clearly was a howl towards the moon.

She stayed in the med bay for longer than he wanted. No one was allowed in to see her until it was deemed she was capable of sustaining food and water properly without throwing up. He hated it. He sat outside of the med room, her sweatshirt in hand as he listened to the rise and fall of the monitor. She'd call out his name sometimes, a shot through his system because he knew that he should be in there with him and he knew that she needed him to take care of her. But he'd sit outside, lightly tapping on the door so she would know he was there, and wait until she could be seen.

He pressed his lips against hers hungrily, a quiet gasp escaping her lips as she pressed his body against hers. She breathed him in, her fingers tangling into his hair as she forced them to become closer. The monitor spiked, the beeping becoming louder and louder as his hands roamed her body underneath him. His lips traveled down, sucking on the pressure point of her neck that he knew would unravel her at the hinges. Her breathes came out in gasps as he nipped her skin, her nature body senses flaring up at his touch. She missed him, she needed him. The cell she was forced into was cold, empty, and made her feel broken. She lost everything good in her life when her grandmother passed away but she gained him. She loved him.

Her eyes opened, staring up into his as a smile spread across her face. She wiggled underneath him, pecking his lips lightly as he gripped onto her. Her fingers brushed through his mane of hair, pieces sticking up every which way. A laugh bubbled in her lips, escaping once he growled down at her. She kissed him again, holding onto the warmth he was generating from merely touching her.

"I love you Wolf."

The words rang out in his ears ever so lightly, etching themselves into his brain. A smile broke out across his own face, his eyes darting down at hers. He attacked her lips once more, his hands clutching her head as he smiled against her lips.

"I love you as well Scarlet."

He was a wolf, an animal that rose among its pack and killed to become an alpha. He lived in a world of darkness and orders until his mission was to capture her, interrogate her until she broke, and then dispose of her. But instead, he fell in love with her, an addiction that took over him. He chose his mate, forever and always would it be her. He was a lucky enough wolf to realize that she chose him as well to be her alpha male to his alpha female.

A solider and a delivery girl.

A wolf and little red riding hood.

**Oh, hello there! **

**This is my first story to publish regarding the Lunar Chronicles and I promise you, it will not be my last. I picked up this series about a week ago and since then I have gone through the first two books like they were nothing in a matter of 2 days. Yes, I read both Cinder and Scarlet in two days.**

**What can I say? I was addicted.**

**Anyway, I have yet to read Cress so my apologies if some of the characters seem OOC. I have yet to pick up Cress but I am aware of some of the actions that occur throughout the book, aka Scarlet getting kidnapped.**

**If you enjoyed it, that makes me extremely happy to know and if you would like, drop me a PM or a review! If you didn't, you can leave me a PM or a review on why you did not.**

**Hope all of you guys have a wonderful day and look out for more stories by me!**


End file.
